Rise Of The Bumblebee
by Vanillastar
Summary: Jessica is Sam's older sister, while her brother and parents are gone on vacation Jessica is stuck at home in 100 degree heat, with no air conditioner. What is she gonna do? Car!Bumblebee/OC, warning MAJOR SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note!**

**Hi all, just wanted to clarify a few things before you read the story.**

**This is my first Transformers story ever, as well as my first one shot.**

**This is also my first smut fic as well. So please be kind :)**

**Now, Jessica is Sam's older sister by 7 years. So, she is 25.**

**I hope you all like it, I'm very proud of this story. Also, very surprised I wrote something like this!**

**Leave me reviews! I appreciate them! Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Jessica huffed out the front door of the house and down the small stone path to the garage. She had thrown on a pair of short shorts and a bright blue strapless shirt, her long brown hair blowing behind her. Her parents were in Italy for their 28th wedding aniversery, finally and she had decided to stay at home.<p>

Sam had gone with Glenn and Maggie to a convention up in San Francisco for a few days and had left Bumblebee. The weather had been absolutely crazy, hitting almost 105 that day. The heat caused her skin to glisten the moment she stepped outside.

She entered the garage. Bumblebee sat in his car form in the middle of the garage. "Hey Bee, let's drive somewhere." Climbing into the drivers side, Bee automatically buckled her seat belt as she inserted the key into the ignition and started driving down the driveway.

_"What's wrong, darling?"_ Bee asked switching to a country station. Rachet hadn't been able to finish fixing his voice so he continued using the radio.

"I'm just so hot, I can't sit in that house without the air conditioner," She moaned, resting her head back against the seat. Bee chirped and drove out onto one of the highways and monovered around several cars. He carefully drove through the crazy Los Angeles late afternoon traffic and hit highway 101.

Driving north, Bee made his way down the highway. The windows rolled down, air finally hitting the young woman. She sighed with relief as he body started to cool down.

_"Better?"_ Bee asked.

Sighing again, Jessica brought her arms up above her head and gripped the head rest. "Totally, " She tapped the back of the head rest and closed her eyes. They drove like that for a while, two hours to be exact. Jessica moved her arms around a bit and let her right one rest on the middle console when her left rested across her stomach.

Her right hand slowly drew lazy little circles and patterns on the black leather, she smiled slightly when she felt Bumblebee shiver under her body. "Sorry Bee, I'll stop." Jessica lifted her hand and ran it through her brown hair. She twisted it into a messy bun and rested her head back against it to hole her hair up so her neck could cool down.

_"__Baby I like it. I, I, I like it!"_ The radio sang out.

"Did you just quote Enrique?" Jessica chuckled.

_"Yes Ma'am."_ Clint Eastwood replied back. She let out a loud laugh and placed her hand back on the console. Jessica also kicked off her flip flops and placed her feet on the soft carpet mat, her legs falling open resting on the door and console. She felt Bee shutter again, but noticed she haden't resumed her drawing. She shrugged to herself as Bee drove of the freeway and onto a cement road.

"Where are you taking me Bee?" She questioned as she took in her surroundings. Large trees blocked most of her sight, the sun hung low in the foreground as Bee kept driving. Jessica bit her lip, not out of worry but out of confusion. Where the hell were they going?

_"You'll see in a moment dear."_ Lucy Ball's voice floated out of the speakers.

The road slowly tapered of into a dirt road, Jessica leaned back against the seat again and breathed deeply. That's when she noticed the smell. It's smelt salty. Before she had a chance to ask, the trees vanished in front of her and she was greeted with a beautiful view of the ocean. "Whoa!" She gasped as Bumblebee came to a stop.

They sat on a small cliff, the sunset in the distance turning the sky orange, pink, purple and finally blue.

_"What do you think, little lady?"_ Bee asked.

Jessica opened her door and stepped out onto the rocks, "I think, you are totally getting a special wash later." She moved around and walked in front of Bumblebee, her hair flew wildly behind her as the salty sea air blew. The mist from the ocean hitting the cliff sprayed up at her causing her to move backwards towards Bee.

"Ouch!" She shreaked when her bare foot stepped on a particuarly sharp rock. Bumblebee drove up behind her and tapped her gently in the back of the legs. Jessica took the hint and carefully walked back to the driver side door and climbed in.

_"Are you all right, dear?"_ Lucy asked.

Jessica smiled and replied. "I'm fine Bee. That's what I get for walking out on a cliff with no shoes on." She chuckled slightly, lifting her foot up to examine the damage. "At least it didn't draw any blood." Setting her foot back on the floor, Jessica rested her arms on the door and stared out at the ocean.

Even with the ocean air blowing it was still sticky and humid. "I can't, I can't, I can't stand this anymore," Jessica stated as she brought her arms back into the car. Bee chirped and whirled in question. Her hands went to her waist and she quickly unsnapped and unzippered her shorts. She shimmied out of them and flung them into the back seat. "I'm sorry Bee, it's just really hot. Even with those shorts on."

He chirped in understanding. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, just to be sure.

_"Not at all, my dear. Whatever makes you more comfortable,"_ He replied.

She sat and thought for a moment before reaching underneath her tube top shirt and unsnapping her bra. She flung that in the back as well. Reaching under the seat she pulled the lever and moved the seat back a bit before reclining the back slightly. Jessica leaned back and slowly brought both her feet up and rested them on either side of the steering wheel. "Oh, is that all right that I put my feet up?"

_"Whatever makes you comfortable."_ He replied again. She smiled, leaning back against the seat again. Her left arm rested over her stomach while her head rested in her right hand. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, willing her body to cool down even more. She was so into her meditation she failed to feel Bumblebee vibrating slightly or the mechanical arm reaching toward her thigh from near the vent.

It was only when the gloved piece of metal touched her leg did she let out a high pitched scream. The piece of metal removed itself and hovered over the vent. _"I'm sorry," _Bee said as Jessica caught her breath.

"What is that?" She asked as she looked at the arm carefully. Bee streched the arm back toward her so she could get a better look, a bolt connected two long metal rods, one side connected to the inside of the vent, on the other end a rather large looking hand covered in a soft white plastic. It had a thumb and only three finger looking digits.

_"I had... Ratchet... make me... a... couple of... arms," _Bumblebee answered as he flipped through several stations.

"You have another one?" Jessica asked out of curiosity. Suddenly, the vent to the right of the steering wheel and a small piece of the dashboard above the steering wheel opened and two more arms extended out. "That is awesome! I didn't know Ratchet could add on to you!" She reached out and touched the gloved metal. "Why did you want these?"

_"For... picking up small... things without... transforming,"_ The radio spit out.

"That's pretty cool." Jessica let the gloved hand go and leaned back into her resting pose again.

_"I was gonna ask... are you okay?"_ two of the hands rested on her thighs while the one on the dashboard reached for her left foot.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty hot though," She moaned slightly as the hand gently massaged her foot. "Oh, God that feels amazing."

She felt Bee rumble underneath her, a chuckle she guessed. _"Why don't you take... off your... shirt_?" Bumblebee asked as his hand continued massaging her foot.

Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned up slightly to look around. _"Just the two of us,"_ The radio blared out.

Jessica smiled at his choice of song. "Will you keep a look out and roll up the windows if someone comes? And tint them too?"

The car jumped slightly, and Jessica taking that as a yes reached down and pulled the shirt over her head. She flung that into the back and pushed back into the seat. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest.

The other two hands slowly rubbed up and down her thighs. _"Just the two of us, you and I."_

Realizing he was right, she slowly uncovered her chest and leant back against the seat again. Jessica closed her eyes as Bumblebee moved from her left to right foot and began massaging it. Her right arm hung across the middle console while her left arm gripped the headrest behind her.

The two hands massaging her legs slowly moved up to her torso, though they worked mostly in the back then the front of her body. She moaned again as her head rolled toward the left. "You know, if this whole Autobots thing doesn't work out, you could always get a job as a Massage Therapist." She spoke softly.

Jessica felt him chuckle and continued his massage. Two more mechanical arms came out of the dashboard, only this time they had mini fans attached at the end. They turned on and Jessica sighed when the cool air hit her. Her nipple hardened slightly as the cool air blew on her.

Bee's hands moved upward, his thumbs gently circling her ribs. She lifted her right arm and gripped the head rest. Bee moved his hands up again and she gave a short, loud gasp when his thumbs flicked across her nipples.

The hands massaging her quickly removed themselves from her body and Bee asked. _"Did I hurt you?"_

"No," She replied. "My, uh, nipples are pretty sensitive and when you moved over them, I uh, I wasn't expecting that."

_"I'm sorry,"_ The hands started to retracked but Jessica reached out and grabbed one.

"No, no,no. It's fine. It felt good," The metal hands stopped moving, Jessica taking this as a sign she pulled the hand back and rested it just below her breast. The other hand followed in suit. She brought her hands back to grip the head rest and closed her eyes again. For a while, the hands lightly gripped the sides of her upper torso and Jessica didn't say anything. She just listened to the sounds of the ocean, and the gentle breeze glided lazily through the open windows.

Bee had moved the arms with fans up toward her face and neck, drying her glistening neck and causing her to shiver slightly. Almost immediately after her shiver the hands that were at her side began moving again. The thumb of each hand gently rolled over her nipples and she let out a small gasp and a moan.

The hand that was massaging her feet let the right foot go and disappeared into the dashboard. Jessica moved bother her feet to the edge of the dash and her tose curled around the edge.

Bumblebee moved the hands around so each digit brushed across her nipples. Jessica arched her back and pushed her breasts against the gloved hands. The hands stroked down her stomach and moved back up to cup both breasts in them. They gave them a gentle squeeze, and began to massage them.

Jessica moaned again, "Oh, Bee. That feels so good." Her legs opened a bit more as her toes squeezed the dashboard. The left hand stopped massaging and started rolling her harden nipple inbetween its thumb and forefinger. Her hips jerked upward a bit as her head tilted back against the head rest.

Her breathing started to come out in short pants.

The hand that had massaged her feet and had gone back into the dashboard re-appeared, this time it came out underneath the steering wheel. It reached toward her left side and managed to slip it way under the left cheek of her butt and began massaging it through her panties.

Her hips jerked again as a warm feeling spread throughout her whole body. She move her right hand from the head rest to grip the middle console as a fourth hand came out from the console and trailed its fingers lightly up and down her spine. Her nails dug into the black leather, her mind a complete haze, the only thing she could think of was the hands on her body and how they were making her feel.

A tingling sensation inbetween her legs caused her to gasp and thrust her hips upward. The hand that trailed up and down her spine paused on her lower back. It made slow, tantlizing circles making her shutter in pleasure.

Yet another arm appreared, this one coming from just underneath the radio. It reached over and slipped under her panties, cupping her bare right cheek. She moaned again when the cool plastic hit her warm skin, causing several goosebumps to appear all over her body.

The hand rolling her nipple stopped and went back to gently massaging her breast wheil the other hand started rolling and flicking the other nipple. "Oh, my God. Bumblebee." Her hand gripped the head rest harder.

The hand massaging her butt through her panties slowly reached up and slipped the three fingers into the waist band. The other hand pulled out of her panties and followed the example of the other hand and slipped its three fingers in the waist band. Both hands slowly began pulling her panties down.

Jessica released her death grip with her feet on the dashboard and lifted them off long enough for the hands to pull her panties off completely and tossed them into the back seat. She placed her feet back on the dash her toes resting just above the edge. The hands that pulled her panties off reached back under her to continue to massage her bottom.

The hands that were massaging her breasts let go and carressed their way down her stomach and rested on her hips.

Jessica's head was swimming, no one had ever made her feel so good. The hands resting on her hips moved toward her inner thighs. As they neared the juntion between her legs, two more hands came out of the dashboard and moved to the back of her thighs. They gently pushed them up, lifting her feet from the dashboard and effectively opening her legs even wider.

The other hands caressed the outer lips of her womanhood. They slipped two fingers each in between her folds and pulled her lips open. "Oh, God." She moaned when one of the fans came around and blew cool air onto her already wet pussy.

The thumb from one of the hands came around and tentatively pushed against her clit. Jessica cried out in pleasure.

The thumb pulled away almost immediately and she felt a slight loss of contact. _"Did I hurt you_?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, my God, Bee. If you don't do that again I'll get Ratchet to disassemble you." She threatened.

_"I'm doing it right then?" _He asked as he brought the thumb back to her clit and flicked it.

"Shit Bee, your doing it right." Jessica gasped as several waves of pleasure shot throughout her body.

As the thumb circled around her clit, the hand that had been caressing her back moved under her bottom and postioned one of the fingers at the opening of her vagina. It gently pushed the tip into the opening, and slowly pushed it way inside of her. Letting out a small cry, Jessica reached up and gripped the head rest with both hands again as her hips pushed against the finger.

The finger slowly, almost painstakenly, began to move in and out of her moist vagina. "Oh, Bee, yes!" She moaned, closing her eyes. The finger began moving a bit faster and it carefully inserted a second finger. Jessica slammed down onto the fingers, a warm feeling began pooling low in her belly.

The two fingers slowed to and stop and pulled out of her. "Bee, what? Don't stop," She said to the yellow Autobot.

The two hands massaging her bottom began lifting her upward toward the ceiling of the car. Jessica frowned as she felt herself being lifted up into the air. Her shoulders moved up the seat, her head and neck coming to rest comfortably on top of the head rest. Her pussy was now level with the middle of the steering wheel.

She was about to tell Bee off when a whirling sound caused her to look toward the front of the car. The middle of the steering wheel opened up and a long, smooth yellow rod came out. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The hands that were on the backs of her thighs moved slightly toward her inner thighs and along with pushing them back, the hands also spread her legs farther apart. Jessica removed both hands from the headrest, one gripped the seat belt while the other grabbed console.

The long, slim yellow rod moved toward her aching center. She glanced down just in time to see the tip of the rod touch her opening. Her eyes closed and she arched her back as she felt the cool metal slid deeper inside of her. She felt as the rod stopped moving and slowly pull out of her. It repeated the action several times, each time she let out a breathy moan.

A tingling feeling began building again in her lower belly. "Oh, shit Bee. Faster," She moaned. Bumblebee complyed, moving the rod in and out faster then before. She felt her lower stomach tighten in anticipation. "Bee, I'm almost there. Faster, please," Jessica cried out. The rod moved faster, slamming into her. The thumb that had been flicking her clit, stopped and placed the pan onto of it, completely covering it.

Suddenly, the thumb began to vibrate and Jessica let out a loud moan, her fingers gripping the objects they hung to.

The sensation in her stomach finally unfurled, and her walls clenched and unclenched the sleek rod that pounded into her. Her back arched and she saw stars behind her eyelids. "Bumblebee," Her right foot jerked and hit the ceiling of the car while the left flailed out the open window. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God," She gasped for breath as the thumb removed itself from her clit and the rod slowed down and finally pulled out of her.

The hands cupping her bottom slowly brought her back down and set her geltly on the seat. The hands holding her thighs removed themselves as well and she slouched against the seat, her orgasm still rocking throughout her body.

Jessica gasped for breath, one hand rubbing her damp forehead while the other rested on her chest, just over her rapidly beating heart. She lifted herself back onto the seat and took a deep breath.

_"Are you... alright?" _Bee asked a few moments later.

"Holy crap, Bee. I think I'm more then alright," She chuckled, slightly. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

_"The Internet," _

Jessica raised and eyebrow and nodded. "You can learn anything off the internet." Glancing at the radio she noted the time. "Eleven? It's that late?" She turned around, her knees on the seat. Reaching back, she grabbed at her clothes fully intending on getting dressed.

Bee made a whirling sound, Jessica ignored it as she continued to grab at her clothes. When she felt two hands grab her hips and pulled her up from the seat. "Whoa!" She cried, her arms wrapped around the headrest. Two other hands reached under and gripped her legs by her knees, and the hands holding her hips let her go.

She hovered above the seat again, in a frog postion. "Uh, Bee? What are you doing?" Jessica asked. The hands pulled at her legs, causing them to open and her bottom up thrust upward toward the ceiling. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, whirling could be heard behind her and she was about to ask again when something cold and wet pressed against her opening.

"Holy shit!" She squealed as the cold object was pushed inside of her. An Ice cube, she realized when she felt something drip out of her. The hand that came out of the console reached under her and began teasing her opening, it pushed a finger inside and flicked the melting ice cube. "Oh, God. Oh, Bee!" She gasped.

Her head hung down and she opened her eyes long enough to see a long, thick black and yellow looking object come out of the middle of the steering wheel. The finger pulled out of her and moved off to the side as the hard dildo moved toward her pussy.

Jessica let out a loud moan as the stick pushed against her opening and slowly pushed it's way inside. It stopped when it reached the hilt and Jessica felt it change shapes inside of her. Spirals and several marble size bumps appeared on the rod and Jessica thought she was going to cum right there. Her walls stretched and it felt like they were sucking the dildo into her.

The hand that had fingered her with the ice cube moved to the area where her two lips connected and with two fingers it pulled the skin up to uncover her clit. Another hand moved toward her and she was suddenly hit with an extremely cool stream of water. It sprayed against her clit, Jessica's hips jerked involitary and she started thrusting, The dildo began moving in and out, slowly at first.

"Shit. Oh, God. Faster Bee. Please," She begged. The dildo moved faster, every so often it would flick against her G-spot, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. The stream of water dribbled down her stomach and splashed down onto the seat below her. The juices from her pussy created a slurping sound everytime the dildo went in or out.

Just when she thought it's couldn't get any better the dildo began rotating, her arms tightened around the head rest and she pushed her cheek against the back of the chair. Her second orgasm was coming, she could feel it building in the pit of her stomach. The dildo slammed back into her, once, twice, three times. The fourth however sent her over the edge.

Her walls convulsed against the dildo, her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as her body rode the orgasm. The cool water stopped spraying, the two fingers let her clit go and she gasped at how sensitive her pussy was when Bumblebee extracted the dildo.

Jessica gasped for breath again as the hands holding her up brought her back down to the chair. After they let her go she sagged against the seat, her face smushed into the black leather. She stayed like that for a while, shivering when the cool night air rushed passed her back through the open window.

"Bee?" Jessica called out softly.

_"Yes?"_ He replied.

"You are never leaving my side. Ever." She giggled and ran a hand through her tousled hair. Bee hummed appreciatvly, he retracted all but one of his hands which had come to rest on her lower back.

_"Was that okay?"_ A talk show host asked this time.

"Hmm," She smiled mischeviously, leaning back into the hand on her back and looked around the dashboard. "Where are your eyes?" The hand under the radio came out and pointed to the two gauges, one for the speed and one for the gas. The hand pointed to the small holes in the middle of the gauge.

Jessica turned around, leaned forward pressing her breasts against the steering wheel and gazed into his eyes. She felt him shutter as she rubbed her chest on the wheel. "That was so amazing, I've never felt so... God, so sexy in my whole life." She pressed a kiss against the steering wheel, letting her tongue slip out.

Bumblebee gasped at the contact and Jessica felt the car shake violently before sagging slightly. "Bee? Are you okay?" She looked around frantically, her eyes skimming over the car, trying to see if he was hurt.

_"I'm okay," _The radio answered.

"You sure?" Jessica asked before moving to the passanger's seat. She reached back, grabbed her clothes and procceded to get dressed. After she reached into the glove box and pulled out a couple of moist towelettes and a wash cloth. Ripping the towelettes open she washed the driver's seat clean and used the wash cloth to dry the seat.

Reaching down she grabbed her flip flops and climbed out of the car. She took the towelettes and the wrappers, dumping them into a near by trash can. Turning, Jessica walked back to Bee and stood in front of the car. The headlights flickered on, but she just stood there.

"Are you sure your okay? I've never felt you shake like that before." She asked again. Bee honked his horn and moved back. Jessica walked toward him and noticed a puddle of oil on the ground where Bumblebee sat. Frowning, she looked up at Bee who had transformed into his robot self. "Are you leaking?"

Bumblebee brought his hand down for Jessica to climb onto and lifted her to his face. He shook his head no, this caused her frown to deepen. "Well, if your not leaking, why is there a puddle of oil down there?" He reached his other hand up to akwardly rub the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at Jessica.

She looked down towards the ground for a moment in thought before snapping her head up to look at Bee's face. "Oh," She smacked her forhead with the palm of her hand, finally understanding. "I got it. Don't need to paint me a picture," Jessica paused. "Though, I'm not sure how you would draw it."

Bumblebee sighed with relief, happy that she understood. She leaned closer to his face and stared into his blue optics. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, besides you made me do it twice. No one has ever been able to give me two orgasms. Come to think of it, no ones been able to give me an orgasm. So, you should be very proud of yourself." She placed a hand on his cheek.

He whirled in a responce and leaned against her hand. Jessica lifted her other hand up and covered her mouth as she yawned.

_"We should... probably.. get you home."_ Bee suggested.

Jessica nodded. "Good idea." He set her back onto the ground and transformed into the comaro. She ran her hand along the hood of the car and pulled the driver side door open. After climbing in, Bee snapped her seat belt on and took off back down the dirt road.

An hour later they pulled into the garage and she pulled her keys out of the ignition. Climbing out of the car she turned around and smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Bee. Goodnight." As she turned to leave she swayed her hip a bit more and chuckled when she heard Bee shutter a sigh.

Unlocking the front door, she entered the quiet house and set the keys in the bowl next to the coat rack. After locking up, Jessica made her way upstairs to her room where she stripped and climbed into her bed. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bumblebee in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on!" Jessica yelled out as the screw fell from her grasp and down into the air vent below. It had been three days since she and Bumblebee had gone to the beach. Her cheeks reddened when she thought of what had transpired between them that night.

Jessica climbed down off of the step stool and looked into the vent for the screw, but gave up when she couldn't see it. Sighing, the young woman set the screw driver on her deck and headed downstairs. Thankfully her father kepts an extra stash of screws in the garage. Lord only knows why, he couldn't fix anything to save his life.

She opened the front door and was greeted with a gust of humitity. Unfortunatly, the heat was still high, thankfully the repair man came to fix the air conditioner the day before. Jessica breathed slowly, making her way toward the garage. Upon opening the side door she saw Bumblebee sitting in his car form.

"Hi Bee," She smiled slightly before turning towrd the large wall of junk her dad had stashed. Bumblebee slowly drove up behind her and tapped her gently in the back of the legs. "Yes, hi Bee. Hold that thought, I'm looking for something."

_"What are you looking for?"_ Bee asked through a talk station.

"I'm looking for a couple of screws. I'm trying to put a shelve up in my room and I lost a few down the air vent." She explained. After locating the jar of screws, Jessica turned around to face Bee. "Are you okay out here? I know it's really hot in this place."

_"It's alright, a bit lonely though,"_ Bee replied.

Jessica stared at the yellow comaro before her. An idea came to her and she smiled slightly. "Bee, head out into the driveway. I'll be right back." She clutched the jar as she made her way back into the house. After setting the jar on her desk, Jessica changed into her bathing suit and a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt.

She grabbed a bucket from under the sink and filled it with warm soapy water. She exited the house and was pleased to see Bumblebee sitting in car form in the driveway. Jessica set the bucket down and grabbed the hose from the side of the house. "I am gonna give you that special car wash I promised you."

Bee whirled excitedly.

Jessica laughed. "Okay, this is gonna be a bit cold." She turned the hose on and sprayed the hood of the car. Bee shivered and the cold water, but soon she heard a sigh as he got used to the temperature.

She closed the nozzle and dropped the hose on the ground. Reaching into the bucket, Jessica grabbed the sponge and squeezed the excess water out before scrubbing the front of Bee. She moved up the hood toward the windshield, her right knee coming up to rest against the hood.

Jessica continued to wash the hood of Bee when she felt a cold rush of water spray across her back. She gasped and quickly jumped off the hood. Turning around she saw one of Bee's hands holding the hose. "Bee!" She looked down and saw that her shirt was drenched. "You got my clothes wet!" Jessica reached down and pulled her shirt over her head.

Jessica tossed the shirt off to the side and reached for her shorts. After shimming out of the, she tossed those aside as well. Turning back toward Bumblebee, Jessica noticed he shivered slightly. She glanced down at her swim suit. It was a two piece, firework pattern that tied at her neck and her shoulderblades. Her bottoms tied at her hips.

She placed her hands just above her hips and smirked. "Like what you see?" Grabbing the sponge again, Jessica moved to the driver's side door and scrubbed down the side toward the trunk. Reaching the back of Bee, Jessica lifted herself onto the trunk and proceded to scrub the back window. After finishing the trunk, she made her way back up to the front and began scrubbing the passanger side.

So preocupide with what she was doing, Jessica failed to see two of Bee's hands come out of the tire wells. They reached toward her and grasped at the strings holding her top up. With a strong yank, they untied both ties and the top fell off of Jessica and onto Bee's hood.

"Bee!" Jessica gasped, dropping the sponge, she quickly covered her chest with her arms. "What the hell? Are you crazy?" She reached down to grab her top, glancing around to make sure no one was looking.

_"No one is around,"_ Bee said.

Jessica sighed as she stared at Bee, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Oh, fine you horny little Autobot," She dropped the top off to the side and lowered her arms, one hand on her hip, the other pointed a finger at Bumblebee. "But, I want a warning if someone is looking, or I _will_ have Rachet dissasemble you!"

Bee whirled and chirped. _"Yes Ma'am,"_ He replied.

She gave him a doubtful look, but picked up the sponge and started scrubbing the hood again. A few minutes passed and Jessica reached up to wipe her brow. The sun beat down on the young woman as she continued to wash Bumblebee.

A flick on either side of her hip caused Jessica to look down just in time to see her bottoms fall onto the hood. "You really are a horny Autobot." She muttered under her breath. One of the hands reached for the hose and sprayed her again. Her nipples hardened at the sudden chill. "Bee! Seriously, that is freezing!"

The water stopped and jessica shivered at a sudden breeze. Water rolled down her body, trickled down her breasts where it gathered on her hardened nipples before dripping onto the hood. Her body still leaned over Bee.

Jessica didn't move, her body still too cold. She let out a soft moan when she felt a very light trickle of water flowed down between her bottom and over her slightly aching pussy.

Jessica moaned again when two more hands came out, from where Jessica wasn't sure and quite frankly, really didn't care, and began massaging and tweaking her already hardened nipples.

She managed to move so she was fully ontop of the hood, her hands moved, one on the edge of the hood the other gripped the edge near the windshield washers. The hands that were working her breasts moved down her body, Jessica released the grip she hand on Bee and rested her forearms on the hood, her head coming to rest on her fists.

The hands trailed down her stomach, reaching the junction between her legs. The skimmed her pussy and trailed down her legs, stopping at her knees. They slowly began pushing them farther apart. Only a few inches apart then before, Jessica gasped at the feeling of the cold water rishing over her swollen clit. The water trickled down her stomach and splashing onto the hood.

One of the hands moved back up her thighs and rested on her lower stomach. Two of the fingers reached down and slowly pulled the flap of skin that covered her clitoris up and exposed the small nub of nerves.

She let out a breathy cry as the hand holding the hose moved down and let the stream of water spray her clit. Jessica gripped the top of the hood, her hip gently rocked against the water as the familar tingling began forming in her belly.

Bumblebee whirled, and Jessica gasped as a ribbed shaped objects pushed against her entrance. "Shit Bee, how many of those do you have?" She asked breathlessly, the ribbed dildo slowly pushed inside of her, one ring at a time.

Six.

Somehow in her haze of pleasure, Jessica managed to count how many rings had been thrusted inside. "Oh, God." She moaned as she rocked against the dildo. Bee began thrusting in and out of Jessica at a slow pace. The young woman gasped for breath as her entire body began sweating.

As the dildo thrusted, each ring began to rotate. Every other in the opposite direction. "Oh shit!" Jessica cried out as Bee thrusted faster. Her juices mixed with the water and splashed onto Bee's hood. The familiar feeling low in her belly began growing, She started pumping faster against the dildo, wanting to feel that intense release.

"Please Bee," She begged. "I'm so close."

Bumblebee made his engine rumble underneath Jessica, she shivered as the dildo pumped faster and harder. It skimmed over her G-spot and she cried out again. "Right there! Oh God Bumblebee, right there!" She gasped as the dildo skimmed the same spot again. "Oh, please." She moaned when her orgasm hit.

Bee slowed the rotating dildo to a stop and pulled out of Jessica. Her juices dripped out of her aching pussy. She collapsed onto Bee as she gasped for breath and came down from her orgasm high.

_"Someone's coming!" _Bee called out.

"Shit." Jessica climbed down off of Bee, flung the passanger side door opend and dove head first into the car. Bee closed the door and tinted the windows.

The brunette breathed heavily as she glanced out the windows of the car, her heart racing ashe she looked for the person who had been walking around. A few minutes had passed and she had thought that Bumblebee might have been mistaken. Jessica was just about to get out and make a run for the house when the back of the passanger's seat pushed back, causing Jessica to lay down.

"Um," She frowned. "Bee?"

Two hands came out from the air vents and pushed open Jessica's legs while two other hands came from the back and wrapped themselves around her wrists, trapping them abover her head.

"Bee?" Looking up at the hands around her wrists, she failed to see the two hands that had pushed her legs open retreat back into the vents, only to reappear a few seconds later. They moved toward her heaving breasts.

Jessica gasped loudly.

In each hand there was an ice cube, they palmed her breasts, the cold piece of ice melted on contact. Her nipples aching, as Bee massaged them. Jessica lifted both feet onto the seat, her knees up in the air and her pussy wide open.

Her hands clenched as Bee trailed both hands down her body, leaving her breasts. They skimmed across the junction between her legs and disappeared back into the dashboard. The hands holding her wrists stayed where they were.

The two hands reappeared with a strange looking object. Jessica gasped again when she felt the cylinder object circle her swollen clit. Stars exploded before here eyes when she felt the cylinder object sucking on her clit. Glancing down, she saw it was a clit sucker.

The suction was slow, her clit filled most of the small cylinder. Bee stopped pumping and unhooked the pump from the cylinder, leaving her engorged clit still sucked inside. "Wow," She sighed softly. One of Bee's hands moved closer and gently flicked the cylinder. "Whoa!" She cried out.

The two hands grasped each ankle and pushed her back against the seat, they lifted her feet slightly off the chair. Bumblebee chirped and the glovebox opened. Two more hands came out, both reaching toward her womanhood.

The index finger of each hand moved toward her vagina and began tracing her outer lips. She shuttered at the feeling. Sweat trailed down the side of her face as the air inside of Bee became incresingly hot. One finger circled the cylinder on her clit, while the other gently played with her opening.

Her pussy was wet, dripping wet.

The finger gently entered her aching hole, stretching her again. Her juices coated the finger. Another finger entered her, and another. Three fingers were now coated with her wetness.

The finger that was circling clit moved upward and the hand gently caressed her lower stomach. Jessica sighed, she hummed at the feeling that was encasing her body. Her head rolled left to right, she rocked her hips, making the fingers go deeper.

The three fingers removed themselves and was replaced by an intresting looking dildo. Shaped like a penis, this one however had a small bullet in the head that vibrated. The shaft had very small holes going up and down the whole dildo.

Jessica watched as a small rubber tube was inserted into the bottom of the dildo. It clicked in place. She almost passed out when she saw small streams of water squrt out of the holes.

The tip of the dildo pushed against her entrance, Jessica could feel the mushroom shaped tip vibrating as it slowly entered. The shaft slowly made it's way inside, the squirts of water sprayed against her walls.

Jessica wiggled her hips, but two hands came out from either side of the seat and held her lower body still. "Oh, come on Bee!" She cried. The dildo finally filled her and stilled inside. She could feel the water dripping out, the vibration from the bullet, she arched her back.

"Bee! Please, I'm so hot!" She cried out. The dildo still didn't move. Jessica tried to move her hips but his hands were holding them in place. Her head rested back against the seat, her breathing erritic.

"Holy shit!" Jessica yelled when the dildo began rotating inside of her. It pulled out of her slowly, and pushed back in, making a slurping sound. Jessica closed her eyes as the dildo began moving faster. The water squirted out of her and splashed onto the rug on the floor.

The hand that was caressing her stomach moved up and ran it's index finger over her bottom lip. Jessica gasped and the finger gently pushed itself inside her mouth. She suckled on the finge, much to her delight a very small squirt of watermelon flavor came out of the tip of the finger.

Jessica pulled her mouth away and swallowed. "You have watermelon flavoring?" She chuckled, but gasped when the dildo slammed back into her. She whimpered, the tingling sensation slowly building in her lower stomach.

The hands holding her ankles set her feet back on the seat and reached for her inner thighs. They pushed them back, causing the dildo to slide deeper into her. It moved faster, and faster.

The hands holding her hips removed themselves and retreated back into the seat. Finally free to move, Jessica began thrusting her hips wildly against the dildo. The sensation in her stomach grew, it coiled around, tightning.

She was so close, she could feel herself reaching the edge. One of the hands holding her wrists let one of her hands go. Jessica quickly brought it down to her pussy and she began moving the cylinder around. "Oh, God Bee!" She moaned when her climax finally it. "Pull out!" She cried.

The dildo removed itself from her and Bee watched in amazment when a strong stream of cum squirted out and hit the windshield. "Holy shit." She gasped. Once the stream died down, her whole body quivered in ecstasy.

"Oh my, God." She sighed. "I've never done that before!"

_"Are you alright?"_ Bee asked.

She chuckled, the hand holding her other wrist let go. Jessica reached for the cylinder and it the pressure release botton. Carefully, she removed the object from her clit and looked down. Her clit had enlarged itself, she flicked her finger across it and gasped at how sensitive it was. "I'm fine Bee, but this is gonna be a very intresting walk back into the house." She glanced around. "No one is out there, right?"

_"No, you should be okay,"_ Bumblebee replied.

Slowly, Jessica opened the door and climbed out of Bee. Glancing around again, she made a semi-mad dash for her clothes before jogging up the front steps of the porch and into the safety of the house.

Unknown to both Bumblebee and Jessica, a tall, handsome young man stood just behind the large bushes. He watched as Jessica quickly entered the house, completely naked. Raising an eyebrow, he turned and quickly walked back towards his truck and drove down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! My hard drive was fried! Thankfully, one of my co-workers husbands was able to retrieve much of my stuff off the drive!**

**So, I ended up buying a new tower.**

**Anywho, here is the new chapter.**

**There is no smut this time around. I wanted to introduce a few more characters in this one.**

**Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

><p>Jessica pulled her semi long brunette hair into a high pony-tail. She had on a pair of gray sweatpants with, Boston College down one of the legs. A gray t-shirt that said Salem, Massachusetts, EST. 1626.<p>

Throwing on her Reebok Easy tone shoes, the young woman grabbed her iPhone and headphones before jogged down the stairs. Slipping the headset over her ears, Jessica put her phone in the armband and walked towards the garage. Opening the door she smiled at Bumblebee. "I'm going for a walk Bee; I'll be home in an hour."

She made her way down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, smirking as her favorite song; _Over it_ by _Katharine McPhee_ blasted out of her headphones. Though Jessica was not a fan of exercising, she did love to power-walk. Having taken a power-walking and aerobics class at school, she developed an enjoyment of being able to walk faster than her family.

Setting the timer for 1 hour, Jessica walked down the sidewalk and north towards Highway 1. Her parents were still gone on vacation and Sam was due back from San Francisco in a few days. _"Time flies when you're having fun,"_ She thought to herself, a small smile graced her face.

She wiped her forehead with her Rainbow Brite sweatband as she made her way down the road. Glancing behind her, she made sure it was clear before crossing the road to the other side. Her legs took her about ten blocks from her house, right onto Venice beach.

Jessica walked over to one of the food venders and ordered a small drink, after taking the drink she walked toward one of the many open benches and sat down. "Jessica?" The young woman jumped and turned to see Captain William Lennox standing behind her, with a small baby in his arms.

"Captain Lennox? What are you doing here?" Jessica hadn't seen him in seven months. She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Actually, it's Major Lennox. Please, just Will is fine." He chuckled. The baby in his arms was staring curiously at Jessica.

"Oh, you got promoted? That's so awesome!" Jessica smiled widely. "Will, what are you doing here?" She asked again, Annabelle reach a chubby arm toward the young woman, Jessica smiled and let the baby grasp her finger. Will watched as his little girl stared at Jessica, a small smile on his face.

"I'm taking Annabelle to see the ocean." He explained.

Jessica smiled at the baby, and Annabelle smiled back. She started wiggling in her father's arms as she reached out for Jessica. Will lifted Annabelle up and placed her next to him on the bench. She quickly crawled out of her father's reach and onto Jessica's lap.

She settled herself so she was facing her father, her head rested on Jessica's chest and her thumb in her mouth. Jessica chuckled and wrapped her arms around the baby. "She is so cute."

"I've never seen her take to someone so fast," Will commented, his eyes never leaving Annabelle. "She hasn't taken to anyone like that since..." He paused. "Since my wife left."

Reaching her hand out, Jessica rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Will."

He smiled at Jessica, "I'll be okay, but I worry about Annabelle. She needs a mother, or at least a female figure to look up too."

Jessica smiled down at the little girl. _I totally wouldn't mind being Annabelle's mom._ _Whoa, where the hell did that come from? I'm only 25!_ Her eyes drifted to the ocean, the sun was just beginning to set, it was fairly close to the horizon, but still light out to enjoy the rest of the day. _Must be my biological clock ticking away._

"Are you on leave?" She asked. Her arms resting around Annabelle.

"Yeah, they let us have a few weeks off after the Decepticon envision, except for me." He explained. "I got my leave now." Reaching a hand out he trailed a finger down Annabelle's cheek. She laughed at her dad, and looked up at Jessica.

"He's silly, isn't he?" She asked Annabelle. She giggled again and reached a cubby finger up to the brunette. "Carefully now, I may eat that finger!" Jessica took her headphones off and slipped them through the loop on her armband. Reaching down as best she could, Jessica removed her sock and shoes, setting them on the bench. She stood up, still holding Annabelle in her arms and started walking onto the sand, toward the ocean.

She could hear William following behind her as she walked towards the water. Jessica twisted Annabelle around in her arms to let the little girl see the ocean. "Pretty cool, huh?" As she stopped along the shore. The water rolled up onto the sand and splashed over her bare feet.

Jessica turned around and smiled at Will. "What? Are you afraid of the water?" She smirked. Will chuckled; he set her shoes down and slipped out of his sandals. He stood beside Jessica and took a deep breath. "I love the ocean."

"Me too," Will commented.

Annabelle giggled when the water splashed against Jessica's feet; she wiggled, wanting to be put down. "Are you sure, it's kinda cold." She put Annabelle down, but held onto her waist. The water receded and quickly splashed back against the surf.

After the water hit Annabelle's legs she started screaming. She turned around and reached up to Jessica. The young woman lifted the little girl back up into her arms and started rocking back and forth, trying to calm Annabelle down. "I told you it was cold."

"Here." Will reached for his daughter, worried at how scared she was, but Jessica just held a hand up.

"It's all right," Jessica rubbed Annabelle's back as she made her way back up the beach. Will right behind her.

"She might be hungry, we haven't had dinner yet." Will explained.

Jessica looked at the little girl. "Are you hungry? Is that it?"

Annabelle looked at Jessica then at her father. "I haven't eaten either. Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure, I know a quiet place just down the road." Will said. Jessica smiled and handed Annabelle to him while she sat down and put her socks and shoes on. Standing back up, Jessica pulled her armband off and put it in one of the large pockets on her pants.

"Where to?" She asked.

Shifting Annabelle to his right arm, Will held out his left for her to take. Jessica gave him a shy smile and looped her arm through his. "Right this way m'lady." The trio made their way down the boardwalk, talking and laughing. Annabelle clung to Will's neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

Jessica reached her free hand up and gently rubbed one of her chubby arms. Annabelle peeked out from her father's shoulder and stared at the young woman. "Here we are." Jessica looked up at the sign and cocked her head

"The Novel Cafe?" She smiled. "Can't say I've been here."

"Good." Will led them into the small cafe, Jessica's eyes widened when she saw it was also a bookstore.

"Oh, my God. I think I just died and went to heaven."

"You like books?' He asked as the waitress led them to a small table in the corner.

Jessica sat down in one of the chairs as Will placed Annabelle in a highchair. "I love books. If I had it my way I would live in my bedroom and just read all day."

Will chuckled as their waitress came back over. "Hi, my name is Lindsay and I'll be your waitress this evening," She placed a few napkins on the table. "can I get you something to drink to start?"

"I'm gonna have a Mountain Dew and a small chocolate milk for her."

Lindsay nodded and looked at Jessica. "Regular." She nodded and left. Jessica glanced around the bookstore, so enthralled by the books, she wasn't listening to Will. She stopped on a case of books and her eyes widened. "Holy crap." Jumping up she walked over and stared down at the few books in the case.

She grabbed a worker and asked if she could open the case. "What one would you like?"

Jessica pointed to a deep brown leather book. The sales clerk pulled it out and she gently held it in her hands "How much?"

"245."

Reaching into her pocket, Jessica pulled out her credit card and handed it to the young woman. "Sold. I'll be at my table when you have the receipt ready." She took the book and made her way back to the table.

"Did you seriously just leave mid conversation to buy a book?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah," She caressed the cover. "But, it's not just any book." The clerk came over, handed her card back and had her sign the receipt. "It's a first edition!" She squealed as she hugged the book to her chest. She put her card back into her pocket and gently stroked the cover.

"What one is it?" He asked. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Edger Allen Poe!" She squealed again. Annabelle giggled at Jessica and reached for her chocolate milk.

Their waitress chuckled. "Are you all ready to order?" After placing their order Jessica carefully opened the front cover and began reading.

The young woman bit her lower lip and read through several paragraphs before a napkin was thrown over the words. She glanced up. "May I help you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to read at the dinner table?" Will chuckled; Annabelle slapped her Sippy cup against the table.

Giving him a small smirk, Jessica closed the book and set it in the other chair. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

A thought flashed in Williams mind, but quickly replaced it with one of his daughter. "How's life?"

Jessica rested her arms on the table and sighed. "It's... it's been pretty okay, I finished my last semester of college in May and I've been trying to enjoy the summer before I start looking for a job," She explained. "What about you?"

"Working mostly," He picked up a napkin and wiped Annabelle's mouth. "They finally had to force me to take some time off."

Jessica chuckled softly. "If I didn't have to work for the rest of my life, I wouldn't mind. But, I want to get out of that house."

"Getting too crowded?" He asked.

"Too crowded, no privacy," The waitress brought their food midway through Jessica's sentence and left. "Sam walked in on me while I was in the shower and started brushing his teeth like it was no big deal." She stabbed her pasta. "The shower curtain is almost see through, I don't know about you and your siblings, but I don't want my brother to see me naked." She shoved the food into her mouth.

Will gave her a smile, though it meant something different for him. "I can see why you'd want to leave." They ate for a while longer. Annabelle started leaning back against the highchair, her head drooping as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I think you should probably take her home." Jessica chuckled as Annabelle's face nearly smashed into her food.

Will smiled. He moved the plate of food out of the way and raised a hand up, signaling the waitress to bring the check. Jessica stood up and reached for the baby, she cradled her in her arms. Annabelle's head rested on Jessica's chest. "You know I'm gonna pay you back for the food, right?"

Will nodded and rolled his eyes. He picked up their belongings and the trio exited the café. "How did you get here?" He asked as they walked toward Ironhide.

"Oh, I walked," Jessica explained. "I only live a few blocks from here and I'm walking home. I don't need a ride." She held a finger up when he tried to speak. "Shut up. You need to take Annabelle home. I will be fine. I took several self-defense classes, to give my father peace of mind," She paused. "And to get him off my back."

Will placed Annabelle into her car seat and turned to Jessica. "I feel like I need to take you home."

The young woman smiled as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'll be fine Will. It's still light out. Besides, I could use the exercise."

Will smiled down at her and ran a finger down her cheek. "I doubt you need any exercise."

She sighed. "Goodbye Will, and thank you for dinner." Leaning up she kissed him on the cheek and began walking home. She glanced back when she heard Ironhide start up. Will waved as she disappeared around the corner of a street.


End file.
